I Remember The Nights
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Miguel has a nightmare and Kai comforts him. Pointless fluff.


Title: I Remember The Nights.  
Summary: Miguel has a nightmare and Kai comforts him.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or it's characters.

* * *

Miguel runs through the endless corridors, clutching a bloody arm, his breathing coming in short, harsh gasps. He looks over his shoulder constantly as he ran, but no matter how fast he runs, the ominous corridor seems endless.

"Miguel!"

Stopping abruptly, Miguel looks over his shoulder, recognizing the voice. He is about to return the call when laughter full of malice reaches his ears. A laugh that is filled with evil satisfaction.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Came a sneering, mocking voice.

Miguel stumbles further down the corridor, trying every door that he comes across, but each one is tightly locked. Finally he reaches a black door that could be open. He leans heavily against the door as he pushes it open.

And inside is one of his greatest fears.

Kai lays motionless in a large pool of blood, his eyes empty, his skin pale and his lips are a pale blue. Blood pour from large gashes that litter and mar his slender frame.

"No!" He cries, forgetting his own injuries and ran over to gather the motionless form of his lover in his arms.

The usually warm, fiery young man lies limp, cold and empty in Miguel's trembling arms. Miguel lifts his fingers to check for a pulse on his neck, finding none, he frantically places his hand over Kai's heart, but no heartbeat can be found.

"Kai?" Miguel whispers, gently running his fingers over the tattooed cheek and into his hair line. "Blue bird?"

Usually, asleep or awake, no matter where, Kai would blush and glare heated at him, telling him not to call him that. But now, he didn't even stir. Not even a simple flutter of an eyelid.

"No," Miguel whispers, pulling Kai closer and burying his face into the cold chest, agonizing sobs erupted from his trembling frame.

"Aw, poor little Miguel." Came a sneer behind him.

Miguel's eyes snaps open and froze, knowing that behind him is the only single being in the world who could evoke absolute fear from within him.

Jean Paul Barthez.

"Now, don't you go crying, Miguel. It's your fault, remember? You were the one who condemned him to this."

"No…" Miguel shakes his head, still clutching the lifeless form close.

"You got him involved in all this. This is your choice, you chose to tell him about me, you chose to let him help, and you chose to fall in love with him."

"I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Now what are you going to do, Miguel? You thought your angel here would always be there for you, he promised that he would never leave you, but look at him now. He left you all alone. So sad," Barthez mocks as he slowly begin walking further into the room.

"He wouldn't have left me if he had a choice!" Miguel snaps, finally taking his eyes from his lover's still form to glare with absolute hatred at the older man standing behind him. "You killed him!"

"I did, didn't I?" Barthez smirks and he pulls out the biggest meat clever he has ever seen. The metal glisten under the artificial light. "Your angel can't protect you know, can he? Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon. You'll be joining them all very soon."

"Them all…?" Miguel whispers, but had little time to think as his eyes widen when Barthez lifts the meat clever over his head, smiles sadistically and brings it downwards, embedding it…

Choking on a scream, Miguel sits up abruptly in bed, beads of sweat on his forehead, slipping down his cheeks and neck. His eyes are as wide as headlights, tears poring down his cheeks, as he tries to get his erratic breathing under control.

"Miguel?" Came a whisper and a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Miguel whips around to face the one who had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. There he is, the one that Miguel had held in his arms as life giving blood pooled around him.

But, there is no blood this time and his eyes weren't empty, but filled with concern. The slender hand on his shoulder is warm and strong, his lips back to their cherry blossom pink.

He is alive.

"Miguel," Kai says again, his voice soothing. "It's ok, you had a nightmare, you're safe now."

Miguel breathes a sigh of relief when he places a hand on Kai's cheek, finding that it is warm and smooth to the touch.

Kai opens his arms for him, and cradles him close as Miguel buries his face into his chest, crying softly, speaking quietly about the nightmare. Kai slowly lays them both back down onto the bed, resting against the pillows, laying on his side as Miguel wraps his arms around his waist, strong like steel, keeping his face hidden in the fabric of his night shirt. He knows what to do. This has happened before, for many a night. All he can do is comfort him, reassuring him that everything will be ok.

"He said it was my fault," Miguel whispers.

"Shh," Kai whispers in reply, running his fingers lovingly through the gold strands of his hair. "It's only a bad dream, nothing like that is going to happen, Barthez has no control over you anymore."

"But what if he comes back?" Miguel shudders. "We thought we were rid of him for good when I fired him at the world tournament last year. But, he…"

"I know, I know," Kai kisses Miguel's hair. "But this time he is gone for certain. He's in prison, one of the best in the world. Like Voltaire, he has absolutely no contact with the outside world, so he can sit in his cell and stew all he wants, he can't get you. The BBA and I will make sure that he never will. Remember our promise?"

"That Barthez and Voltaire will have no more control over us because we'll stay together no matter what," Miguel sighs and pulls Kai closer.

"That's right," Kai continues to gently run his fingers through the blond strands, gently massaging, caressing, soothing. "Go to sleep now, I'll watch over you."

Miguel gives another sigh as he nuzzles his cheek into Kai's chest, breathing in his essence, listening to his heartbeat which assures him that Kai is still with him.

Kai smiles softly when he felt Miguel settle down and slowly drift off to sleep. He continues to run his fingers through the gold strands of his hair, loving the way they flow between his fingers so effortlessly. He kisses him softly as he places his other hand on Miguel's arm, subconsciously tracing circles with his finger.

He begins to think back to over the past year. So much has happened, in such a small amount of time. First there was the world tournament that had seen the Blade breakers go their separate ways. The termination of Barthez from his own team. The battle against Tyson. Boris returning with BEGA. Tala's fight with Garland that resulted in him going to the hospital in a coma. Kai siding with BEGA so he could bring it down from the inside but instead found himself in a battle against Brooklyn that nearly cost him his own life… twice. The end of the world scenario between Tyson and Brooklyn. Barthez returning a few months later, beating his team into submission and returning as their coach.

Kai successfully smothers a snarl as his mind drift to the topic about Barthez. The slimily bastard managed to talk his way back into some promoter's good books and returned to coach Barthez Battalion once again.

On his return, he attacked Miguel and his team mates, beating them into submission as punishment for defying him. Then he started with the mind games, with Miguel unfortunately taking the brunt of them. When you're told enough times that you are worthless, a complete and total failure, you began to believe it.

As if by fate, Kai was running late for a charity battle between the Blitzkrieg boys and Barthez Battalion -thanks to a certain blader messing with his alarm clock- when he had to walk past the Spanish teams training room. In doing so he stumbled across Barthez showing Miguel his unique brand of discipline.

Disgusted, Kai interfered with the discipline. But as he check Miguel's injuries, Barthez made his escape and disappeared, knowing that Kai is one of the most influential bladers out there, in the BBA especially, so all he had to say was jump off a cliff and people would scramble to find the nearest cliff to jump off.

In the months that followed before Barthez' captured, Miguel and his team had to go into hiding, staying at one of Kai's manors. His idea of course, it was better than some safe house that the BBA has. During that time, Kai, the Blitzkrieg boys and G revolution spent nearly ever waking hour comforting the clearly distressed and frighten Spanish team.

Miguel is the leader of this team, so he had to stay strong, and looked as if he was taking it well. But Kai knew better. He knew that the young blond was terrified for his team and himself.

Taking it upon himself, Kai made sure that Miguel wasn't going through the whole ordeal alone. No one should be allowed go through something as dramatic as that alone. It simply wasn't fair.

Kai finds himself smiling as he recalls all the late night talks he had with the blond, discussing everything and nothing at the same time. As time went by they often found themselves in each others company, speaking with security or enjoying comfortable silences together.

The time that Barthez was finally captured was a time of joy, but also sadness. Sadness because now that he is securely behind bars, Miguel and the others no longer had an excuse to stay with Kai and all the others that had helped them through their ordeal.

The night before he was due to leave, Miguel struck up the courage to admit his feelings for Kai, and was greatly surprised to find they were returned. It resulted with a kiss and the promise they made to each other.

Sighing, Kai nuzzles his cheek in Miguel's bond hair, his eyes slipping close as he gently cradles Miguel against him, glad in knowing that the young man in his arms should have no more nightmares tonight.

Although, there is bound to be more in the future as the scars are still fresh, but in time, they will fade and the nightmares will all but disappear. Until then, Kai will continue to hold Miguel, whispering words of comfort, for moments like these are healing…

For the both of them.

* * *

Yes, just another little Miguel/Kai oneshot. Plot not very original, but I couldn't help myself. Just felt like writing something relatively pointless and fluffy. Aw, the uke is comforting his seme. How adorable.

Please review.


End file.
